The will to love
by winxkiss
Summary: A story about love but not mushy,has all winx couples mainly riven musa


Chapter 1 **!****(The winx look like when they are in there belivix Winc club are students in Alfea and The Black Dragons school for martial arts)**

**Charapter:1 Father and son talk**

**Once upon a time in a beautifull kingdom lived king Eric & qeen Harmony with there only baby girl princess Musa of the Harmonic was promised to prince Riven of Dragonia. Time passed and the prince and princess grow up beautiful and strong. Princess Musa was a tall girl with dark blue- black hair that reached her hips,she had dark blue eyes and milk white skin ..She had a great body that could make any man crazy: her long and slender legs,petite waist.. she was a real diva, but what surprased everyone that know her were her talents.**

**She could ride a dragon, figth better than any worrior , use the twin sai's like a true master,race with a levi bike, she was the number one student at the Black Dragon school for martial had four friends.**

**They were:**

**Princess Bloom of Sparxs she had long red hair and cristall blue eyes she was as kind as was a master swordsman and a very good levi bike was the peoples favorite for her noble and kind heart.**

**Princess Stella of Solaria whose beauty was beyond match had long blond hair and hazel eyes she was every man's dream come was an exellent pilot, very gifted with her ****nunchakus.**

**Princess Flora of Marygold was the peace maker of the had green eyes ,brown hair and a tan skin.** **Despite being a great worrior she didn't belive in battles and prefurred not to weapon of chose was the bo staf. **

**Princess Tecna of Tecnodust was known as the logic of the group. She had pink hair and greenish bluesh just like Flora prefurred to avoid battles,she used her brain to win a weapon of choce was the bow and arrow. **

_**Prince Riven grow up to be a handsome worior with magenta colored hair and dark blue cobalt eyes,he had a strong body , Every woman wanted him in her bed .He was a student at Red Fountan school for heroes in training .**_ _**He is considered alone wolf, very competitive, really easy to get jealous and good at sports. His weapon of choice is either a reddish purple phantosaber or a meteor hammer. Riven is best friends with Helia prince of fiance is princess Katalina.**_

_**Prince Sky of Eraclion:Sky had sholder blond hair, big muscles ,skyblue eyes and a warm loves his people unlike his fiance princess is a very gifted student,loves racing,dragon taiming and advance martial **__**weapon of choce is a blue katana.**_

_**Prince Brandon of Dentes: he has brown hair all styled,brown eyes and a toned body that could make any girl melt .His fiance is princess Ariana .He is a playboy but he has a kind heart he is one of the best students in RF and his weapon of chose is a two sided blade.**_

_**Prince Helia of Rebell; he was the poet the non vilent one of the has long black hair tied in a loose pony tail,he had ligth blue eyes and big fiance is princess Emi .His favorite weapon is his string glove even though he is a pacifist.**_

_**Prince Timmy of Tecnology was the brain of the has ligth brown eyes and the same color hair .His fiance is princess Dina .Timmy is a good student,very smart into tecnology and engines likes to use his gun in fights.**_

**And our story begins like this...**

**One beautiful morning the boys were training with there fathers and were tallking about there fiancess...**

**Riven was training whith his dad they were sword figting. Riven was using a red saiber while his dad was using a magenta katana .**

**-So son when are you gonna ask her?asked James(Riven's dad)**

**-Who? asked Riven while swinging his saiber at his dad.**

**-Your fiance Katalina of course!...stated James.**

**-You have got to be kiding me, she is so ugly that even her oun father can't look at her...smirked Riven.**

**-But she is rich !ansered James.**

**-I dont care, I want someone with passion,a girl who can make me crave for her! Riven yelled.**

**-Ok son then I will call every princess and...said James.**

**-No! I want a girl by my choce not yors!Riven cut him of.**

**With Sky and his dad(Cristofur)**

**-Dad I dont want to marry Diaspro she is a...a monster Brandon cut in for Sky . sky only noded.**

**-But son she is Cristofur**

**-Beauty isnt everithing father , I want a girl with a kind heart. Sky said**

**-Ok so then we will make a ball and you will chose a wife ...said Cristofur**

**-And if I dont ?asked Sky**

**-Then you will marry Cristofur**

**With Brandon and his dad(Leo)**

**-Hey son did you ask her to marry you ?Leo asked his son for the 10th time.**

**-No I dont love her dad .I wan't a beautifull princess not a snobysh Brandon.**

**-So then lets just make a ball so all of you can chose a bride..all of the guys said yes hoping that it was the rigth choice.**

_**Chapter2: The brats are in the house!**_

_**After training hard for hours the boys decided to come inside for lunch,but insted of the sweet aroma of the royal chef,there was only the smell of something nothing of it the each took a seat across their parens and saw that there was five extra sets of glasses,forks and plates.A minute after everything was reviled as the five braties,uglyest and dummest girls walked in the daining room-Katalina,Diaspro,Ariana,Emi and Dina.**_

_**For a couple of seconds it was quet but then all of the boys shouted:WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE! Their parents each looking at one another until king Leo spoke up:They are here because they are still engaged to you and are invited to the of all for now you will share your rooms with them and thurd they will be doing the the king was done speaking the boys started shouting:Are you out of your mind!yelled Sky.**_

_**-Yea,I rather sleep on the roof than share a room with Brandon pointing at Ariana.**_

_**-Damn ,right I rather sleep with Codatorta than with her! roared Riven as Helia and Timmy only gave a nod.**_

_**your done can we have lunch now?asked Reina(Riven's mother)**_

_**Everyone got seatet and waited to be they did no one expected to see something resembeling burned wood and everyone kept looking the so called food, Diaspro said that the „dish"in front of them was rice and chiken legs. Riven smirked and lain over to Sky wispering something in his ear.**_

_**Mother may we be excused?asked Sky.**_

_**Why ,yes of Adriana(sky's mother)**_

_**Riven and Sky stood up leaving Timmy,Helia,Brandon and the rest of the familly to their meal.**_

_**Once outside they made their way to the stables each to his personal gragon.**_

_**Riven's was as black as cole with red eyes sharp claws and gleamin fangs,the dragon's name was Demon because he resembled one in both appirance and mood.**_

_**Sky's dragon had scales of darkest blue,eyes the color of ice with a pair of deadly claws and horns on it's even if he appeared deadly and scary the dragon had a noble heart and a kind 's name was Piros.**_

_**The two boys hugged each other ,climbed on top their dragons and took of in diferent directions ,hopping,praying that no one will find them.**_


End file.
